


Second Gear

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, I don't know how to tag this lmao, Impala Fic, Impala Makeouts, Impala Sex, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Wincest - Freeform, dean is a massive dork, it's cute and dumb just read it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are getting hot and heavy in the impala. Dean, unsurprisingly, is a masive dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Gear

Heavy breathing. Skin brushing skin, the soft grunts and moans of pleasure.The quiet squeaks of the impala's shocks in the vast, rural darkness of texas.  
Dean is sitting in the driver's seat of his car, Sam situated strategically over his lap, kneeling with one leg on either side. There is nothing seperating the two but Dean's jeans and Sam's boxer-briefs.  
Sam places a trail of rough kisses and nips from Dean's left ear to his chest bones as he grinds his hips against his brother's, feeling for friction against his pulsing erection, gasping for air, both men drowning in desire.  
"I can't take it anymore, Sammy, I need you, I nnn..." Dean manages, voice husky and breathy. He poises himself, unlatches his belt, and undoes his jeans. "It's time to shift into second gear."  
Sam stops all movement for a split second. Suddenly, he bursts into laughter. "What the hell was that??" He laughs, breathless as ever.  
"It...was supposed to be sexy. We're in a car..." Dean turns away, face turning red, only realizing the absurdity of his words in hindsight.  
Sam continues chuckling and gives Dean a peck on the forehead.  
"No, Dean, let's bring it to overdrive," he giggles, reaching for his boxers.


End file.
